Sweetness
by Forfun100
Summary: "The s'mores fight by the campfire." "I totally got you." "You had marshmallow in your hair for days." "I did not!" A little fluff for the dream team. One Shot. Jasper!


**A little one shot for amyhereosofolypus who requested this one shot! Enjoy friends. (P.S. this be a tiny spoiler for BoO but no spoilers are in this story.) **

Before you say anything, it was technically Leo who started it, and I had to retaliate. Sue me.

It's was late March, the campfire roared and Leo was present for once. Piper and I were trying to get him excited about hanging out with all these awesome people, but he kept talking about all the upgrades he'd added to the ship.

"And now I'm thinking that maybe we could install automated showers." He says, "You know, so they can sense how you like your temperature and stuff. You'd think it's only a minor detail, but it'll be a great addition."

"Leo!" Piper groaned, "Stop talking about the ship and have some fun."

"Talking about the ship is fun!" Leo protested.

"No, it's not." She whined getting up in his face.

"It's my baby." He got right up in hers.

"Yeah, you're the parent we took out to have fun after you just had a baby."

"And all I can think about is my baby."

"Leo." Piper took his shoulders and started rocking him from side to side, "Be a kid and have fun."

"You want me to be a kid?" He asked, "Fine." And that's when he took his s'more and smacked it onto Piper's face. He slide the marshmallowy chocolate down from her hair to her jaw.

I started laughing, I couldn't help it. As Piper froze in shock, Leo took a handful of marshmallows, roasted them in his hands, and threw them at me. I didn't hesitate to retaliate. I grabbed a half solid chocolate bar and smeared it through his hair. While Piper crumbled graham cracker over it.

"No fair, two on one!" Leo laughed, unfortunately that caused at least half of Hephaestus cabin to attack with melted candies.

Before we knew it, an all out war had sprung up. Ares cabin throwing full graham crackers at the other campers. Athena cabin had a few campers stationed at the fire so they always had something melty to throw. Aphrodite campers encouraged the others to direct their targets at other campers than themselves. Hermes cabin kept climbing trees and used marshmallow bombs on one another. Even Demeter cabin was in on the fun, throwing graham cracker chocolate combinations at people.

Somehow Leo, Piper, and I got separated. Leo was helping keep his cabin mates loaded with melted foods. And I had taken to getting those who had climbed trees to get out of the line of fire.

I found Piper, covered in gooey marshmallows and chocolate streams through her braids. She was laughing wildly as her opponent had backed into a tree, after she'd hit him with a graham cracker and chocolate wad.

I took the opportunity. I ran up behind her, liquidized chocolate seeping out of my fingers. My hands smacked onto the top of her head, I could see her body seize with shock as the chocolate drizzled down her head all over her clothes. My hands wiping chocolate down her back as she shivered with discontent.

She turned around to look at me. The first act of war still marked on her face, and a dusting of graham cracker stuck to her. She held back her laughter as chocolate dripped over her eyes.

"Got you!" I laughed, over the surrounding noise.

I saw her hand reach beside her, and so I ran.

"Get back here!" She laughed, but I kept running. I picked up chocolate and marshmallows as I ran from her. Finally I stopped running to throw marshmallows at Connor Stoll. A fatal mistake. Because even as I got to see him fall out of a tree, Piper caught up to me.

Jumping onto one of the logs, she threw her hands onto my head, as I had done to her. I grabbed for her waist, before I could realize how stupid that idea was. I toppled over her, my ankles resting on the log, the rest of me laying on top of her. She was laughing, so I was laughing too. I didn't have time to wonder if I was bruising her small body, I only had time to laugh.

"Jason." She cackled, "My hands are stuck." She tried to get her hands out of my hair, but her tugging at my scalp made me jump.

"Ow! Stop." I laughed.

"Aw, am I hurting the great all might Jason Grace?" She snickered.

"Shut your face." I laughed again.

"Fine." She made a quick face, before pulling my head down. She kissed me then. Tasting like a sugar rush, and the feeling of a chocolate fountain dribbling down my nose. She kissed me. And Gods of Olympus it was entirely unfair how amazing it was. How amazing she was, coated in hardened chocolate and graham crackers.

When she pulled back she chuckled, "Yum."

"I taste good then?" I ask.

"Yeah you do." She licked my cheek, slowly.

"Gross!" I laughed, before licking her cheek too.

"Your tongue is rough!" She complained with a laugh, "And my hands are still stuck and I don't know what to do about!"

"Maybe you could kiss me again for starters." I told her.

So, she did. She kissed me, licking the snacks off my lips. I wondered how long we were stuck there. Kissing each other's sweetness to our hearts content. Until we heard,

"Of course. Of course you two just end up in a make out session." Oops.

We both, well okay, Piper looked up at whoever was speaking to us. I continues to stare at Piper's sugar coated body. It was not Leo, nor was it Chiron.

"Hey, Will... Drew. Sup?" Piper chuckled nervously.

"Fight's over hon." Drew said.

"Oh... Okay. Uh... Jason." Piper nudged me up.

As we stood up, Piper found herself still stuck to me.

"Okay, we can do this." Piper said as we got on our knees.

"Oh for Hades sake, get up!" Will sighed.

"Trying here." Piper sighed. Sadly, Piper was too short for the both of us to stand up right.

"Here," I said engulfing her waist in my arms, "Jump."

She wrapped her legs around my torso, hands stuck in my hair. But then, the both of us could be upright.

We then noticed everyone staring at us. Well, I noticed, Piper was a bit busy.

"Well," Chiron sighed, "Showers and bed. Now."

As the other campers meandered off to the showers, Piper and I stared at each other.

"Uh... Are we going to-"

"Don't even think about it Grace." Piper smirked.

"Right. Right." I felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

"You're stuck together. Really?" Drew groaned.

"Hey, Lake?" Piper asked me.

"Lake is a good idea." I nodded, and took the two of us down to the lake. Only I was having too much fun, so when I slipped off my shoes I ran us to the dock. We jumped in together, and resurfaced together.

"You suck!" Piper laughed.

"I'm having a good time, so um... Get over it." She leaned her head down so she could spit water me.

"Hey!" I laughed as she sprayed me. I took the opportunity to dunk her under. When she resurfaced she laughed wickedly.

"Can we get me detached from you?" Piper asked.

"Right." I laughed with her. It took a bit of doing, but we got unstuck from one another.

"Finally." Piper took her hands and curled each individual finger.

"What? Didn't like being attached to me?"

"Nope." She popped the p.

"Ouch, shots fired." I put a hand over my heart. She gave my cheek a quick peck.

"Let's go get cleaned."

"You're no fun."

"Hey, I have chocolate hardening in my bra as of right now. Are you sure you want to go down this path?"

I looked at her for a moment. The watered down chocolate dripping down her face, her eyes mixing colors, her teasing smile melting into sincerity. Gods she's cute.

"Let's go." I said swimming to land. With my shoes in one hand, and Piper's hand in the other, we walked back to camp. We were given a couple of sideways glances, full on stares, and even a few catcalls.

I walked her back to her cabin.

"See you at the showers?" She asked.

"Most definitely." I laughed, not at all willing to look at my sweet covered body. She left me with a quick kiss, before escaping into the cabin. I smiled at the door for a moment, before I began to walk toward my own cabin. The sound of squeals erupting from Piper's cabin spread a stupid smile across my face.


End file.
